thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Willem Webber
Biography Willem Webber was born first son of Lord Leo Webber and Lady Melissa Oldflowers in 243AA. The year he was born was the year that the War of the Shields came to an end, though at great cost. Leo Webber barely knew his son, and returned home with a missing leg and wounded arm. His mother increasingly fell reliant on a young Willem. At the age of twelve he was made a squire to his uncle, Ser Gormom Webber, following serving as his page. Here he was trained to use Blunt-Weapons, such as the warhammer. In 259, his father and their lands suffered a bout of bad harvest and hardship, leaving his mother dead, along with the boys infant sister, Rosalayn. With his father dying and his mother gone, young Willem and his uncle Ser Gormon reversed the fortunes of House Webber and restored much of the minor wealth of Silkhouse. In 263AA, during a tourney at Coldmoat, Willem was knighted by his uncle after winning the event under the guise of a mystery knight, using his Riding(e) skills to great use. In 265 AA, Willem succeeded his father as Lord of Silkhouse, and began his rule with the help of his aging uncle. In 270AA, he met Bethany Ashford during a feast. There, he courted her for the duration of the event, and several moons after until she agreed to marry him. The following year they bore their first son, Martyn Webber. In 285 AA, the now aging Lord Willem rode to war with the King and the Crown Prince against the Ironborn in King Cotters War. There he fought alongside the Crown Prince, Gwayne Gardener. With his natural gift for Martially Adeptness, he helped crush the invading Ironborn, and finding fierce loyalty to the man who would be King. When the War of the Trident broke out, the Lord Willem rode once more with his now King, Gwayne Gardener. He fought with him at Riverrun, Harrenhal and the Stony Sept. His second son, Colin, was killed during the battle. With the Kings brother, Willems own younger brother Steffon was slain alongside the Prince, laying down his life trying to protect the royal blood. Following these tragedies, Lord Willem steeled himself for the eventual return to the Trident. In 298 AA he followed his King to Harrenhal, which ended in the greatest boon of his life. The idiot Lord Osgrey had his castle of Coldmoat stripped, and granted to Willem Webber for loyal service. The Lord knelt humbly before his king and rose not just as the little Lord of Silkhouse, but as the Lord of Coldmoat too, a principal bannerman in his own right. His fanatic loyalty to the King was only further solidified. Now, he rides beside his King as the Second War of the Trident begins. Timeline: 243 AA: Born to Lord Leo Webber 255 AA Serves as his uncle Gormons squire 259 AA: His mother dies giving birth to a stillborn girl. 263 AA: Is knighted by his uncle after a tourney 265 AA Succeeds his father as Lord of Silkhouse 270 AA Courts and marries Bethany Ashford 271 AA: Has his first child, Martyn 285 AA: Fights alongside Crown Prince Gwayne Gardener in King Cotters War 291-92 AA Fights with his King in the War of the Trident. His younger brother and second son die in the war. 298 AA: Is awarded Coldmoat for his leal service and loyalty Family Tree Willem Webber -His wife, Bethany Ashford --their first son, Martyn Webber, b 271 AA --their second son, Webber, b 273 AA d.292 AA -- their third son, Quentyn Webber, b.274 AA -- their daughter Rohanne Webber b.275 His brother, Webber d.292 AA his son, Ser Robert Webber his second son, Ser William Webber his third son, Ser Alan Webber his daughter, Alys Webber His brother, Ser Marq Webber His son, Ser Androw Webber His grandson, Leo Webber His second son, Tommen Webber His bastard son, Joffrey Flowers His third son, Ser Owen Webber His fourth son, Ser Ormund Webber His sister, Melera Crane Supporting Characters Martyn Webber - General Maester Andrey - Maester Tommen Flowers - Medic Quentyn Webber - Warrior(Swords) Marq Webber - Castellan Category:Knight Category:Reachman Category:House Webber